


Let me in (I'll take care of you)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, blame my mind, just pure fluff, mentions of Asperger Syndrome, not so slow burn, single parent!aubrey, with a little of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Love wasn't something to consider for Aubrey. Not when her daughter was in the middle. Much less when the chaos it could bring to Maddy was enough for her to stop any further thought about the mysterious brunette.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to mitchsentrash and C-K-Mack for accepting being my betas for this project. I owe you big, my dudes.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback will be really appreciated, guys. I hope you join me on this journey.

This was exactly why she never went out for dinner. The looks from the waitress or those who were in earshot made Aubrey feel uncomfortable - in some way - at a molecular level. But her parents wanted to celebrate Rick’s promotion at the firm and it was so last minute that she couldn’t ask for her babysitter's help so here she was, making sure she specified how the components on her daughter’s dish should be placed. Being in the spectrum wasn’t something Maddy chose. Much less was it something everybody understood.

 

“You know, you’ll end up banned someday,” her mom commented casually.

“And I’d gladly stay at home in peace,” Aubrey spoke the words before she could hold back. “I’m not the one who planned this dinner.”

“Can we please have a nice night?” Rick squeezed Aubrey’s hand and she thanked him silently.

 

Aubrey didn’t know how could she handle these impromptu dinners if it wasn’t for her brother’s support. While her parents didn’t really show their love for Maddy since they found out about her “disease” as they called it, Rick was the only person she could lean on. More than an uncle, he was like a father to the girl. He would always make time to visit them and spend at least one afternoon per month with his niece. The 7 years old girl coming back home with a bright smile and one of those random attacks in where she would ramble non-stop for half an hour about the adventures she’s gone on.

 

“How is she doing  in school?” Her dad asked and Aubrey couldn’t feel more proud of her daughter.

“Pretty good. She’s actually one of the smartest kids in her grade,” Aubrey had to hold back her smirk at her parents face. “Her teacher told me she’s interested in astronomy.”

“Really?” Rick smiled at the girl. “That’s amazing kiddo.”

“It is,” Maddy nodded without looking up from her coloring book. “Mommy bought me a book about it.”

“Did she? What’s it about?” Rick turned his full attention to his niece and Aubrey chuckled at her response.

“Umm.. astronomy?” Maddy’s brow raised at the silly question.

“Right,” Rick giggled realizing his mistake. “What did you learn so far?” He reformulated and they both engaged happily in a talk - more like a monologue from Maddy - and Aubrey let herself enjoy the night. She just wished her parents could see all the potential and love Maddy had in herself.

 

\--------------------

 

“But… You sure you have to go?” Aubrey sighed as she plopped herself in her chair.

“I have to. As much as I love Maddy, this is too a big opportunity to pass up,” Jessica smiled sadly at the thought of leaving the little girl.

“We’ll miss you. Especially Maddy.”

“I’ll miss you both too, but I’ll make sure to visit as much as I can. Is not like I’m leaving the country. Is it?” Aubrey could feel the smile at the other end of the call.

“I hope so. Good thing you’re dating Chloe,” Aubrey joked trying to keep her mind focused. “What about this Beca chick?”

“Oh yeah. She’s actually a therapeutic companion, so she’ll be better for Maddy. I’m sure.”

“Does she have experience with people like Maddy?” One of Aubrey’s biggest fears was to mess up with Maddy’s safety. She needed her routine and pre-programmed changes. Any sudden surprise could be bad for the girl’s health.

“Not exactly in Asperger, but she does have  experience with kids with Autism, so Maddy will be safe.” Jessica tried to reassure her. “She actually asked me to ask you for a meeting before meeting Maddy. That is, of course, if you accept her.”

“That’ll help. Can you give me her number?” Aubrey requested hopefully. If she had experience with kids, that was something to consider.

“Sure. I’ll send it now. You coming tonight?” 

“Yes, tell Chloe we’ll be there at 8. Thanks, Jess,” Aubrey smiled even if her friend couldn’t see her.

“It’s nothing. See you later,” the call ended and Aubrey couldn’t help but wonder about this new chick. And Maddy.

 

Oh god, how would she break the news to her? She adored Jessica and the bond they both had was something amazing. She’s been there since the beginning, after all. She just hoped Beca could be at least the half of the support for them. Maybe Maddy could go to a common school like any kid if Beca accepted the extra hours.

 

It was Friday when Aubrey found herself staring at her phone with her thumb hovering over the ‘call’ button. She just hoped for the best.  


  
  


\-------

 

Beca didn’t know what to expect when she asked to meet Jessica’s future-ex-employer. But it clearly wasn’t this hot blonde that stood in front of her.

 

“Miss Posen, nice to meet you,” Beca extended her hand politely. “Thanks for agreeing  to meet me.”

“Hello, Beca. How are you?” The blonde shook her hand before taking the seat in front of her. Big green eyes inspecting her.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Beca almost blurted. Why was she this weird with people? Her goal was to get the job, not to scare her.

“So, I suppose Jessica told you about Maddy and what her needs are, right?” Aubrey’s voice was serious and Beca couldn’t help but fidget with the lid of her coffee.

“She did,” the brunette paused trying to get her shit together. The nervousness of this interview-ish plus the good-looking woman were messing with her brain. “She has Asperger Syndrome so routine and structure is fundamental to her,” she smiled shyly at the hint of a smile on the blonde’s lips.

“What made you want to be a therapeutic companion?” Ah, the million dollar question. Of course, it would come up.

“When I was a kid, my best friend had Autism and, even if it wasn’t that bad, I wanted to learn how to make her feel better. It made me realize that I wanted to help kids to develop the skills needed to live their life to the fullest they could and to make it easier for them to interact with ‘normal’ people,” she quoted the word. “I mean normal as in people with the whole skills to live in society, not as to disrespect-”

“Beca, breathe,” but Beca forgot to breathe the moment Aubrey’s hand squeezed her own and she smiled that something between soft and playful.

“Sorry,” Beca wished for the floor under her to open and eat her alive because she was sure her cheeks were on fire.

“No need to,” Aubrey paused as if trying to find the words. “How do you feel about meeting her now?” the sensitivity she detected in the blonde’s voice warmed her heart.

“Now? As right now?” she choked on her coffee and she punched herself mentally for being such an idiot.

“We can schedule it for another day,” Aubrey all but apologized. “I just thought the sooner the better for Jess.” 

Beca remembered then how eager Jessica was to start her career as a full-time photographer. “Oh yes,” Beca paused mulling her options. It wasn’t that bad of an idea, after all. “Okay, I can meet her now,” Beca felt her heart fluttered at the spark she caught in those green orbs.

  
  


Ah shit, her stomach didn’t feel that good. The way to Aubrey’s house seemed to be filled with thick air and Beca prayed to every deity she could think of to keep her dumb ass at bay. She needed this job and she knew she couldn’t have it if Maddy didn’t accept her. God, did she hoped the little girl could accept her.


	2. Chapter 2

“She likes mind games,” Aubrey’s words brought her back to reality. “As long as you have a way to exercise her brain, you’ll be fine.”

“You make her seem like some kind of wild beast,” Beca joked and she wanted to slap herself for it. She prepared herself for the kick. 

 

After a few way-too-long seconds, Aubrey blurted a laugh and Beca swore she never felt so confused in her life. Shouldn’t she be offended?

 

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” Aubrey smiled and Beca tried to calm her thoughts. She was fine. Jess covered all the basics.

  
  
  


It wasn’t long till they reached Aubrey’s home and Beca had to suppress a whistle at the property in front of her.  It certainly wasn’t ostentatious - just a two-story house - but the façade gave it the aspect of being something she could barely dream of.

 

Saying that Beca felt her stomach filled with cement was an understatement. As she followed Aubrey to the front door, she was unable to stop overthinking everything. Despite having a good script about Maddy she couldn't help but imagine all the possible outcomes - none of them seemed appealing - and she had to remember how to breathe once or twice.

  
  


“I guess you know Chloe,” Aubrey said as they reached the backyard. “I’ll go get Maddy,” she started walking toward the aforementioned girl and Beca just could watch.

“Nervous?” Chloe asked as she squeezed her arm. She was glad the redhead was here. 

“What makes you think so,” she searched the familiar blue eyes for reassurance. “I could pee myself, dude.”

“It’ll be fine, Becs,” Chloe laughed softly. “Maddy is great once she gets comfortable.”

 

Beca just nodded as mother and daughter made their way to them.

 

“Babe, this is Beca,” Aubrey kneeled down as if trying to ease the girl’s reaction. “She’ll take care of you from now on.”

“Why?” Was all Maddy said after long seconds of silence. “What happened to Jess?” her alarmed eyes looked between Chloe and Aubrey.

“Nothing happened to her, baby girl. It’s just she’s got another job now and she couldn’t take care of you anymore,” Aubrey explained softly squeezing the little girl’s hand. “That’s why Beca is here.”

“I don’t want Beca,” Silence settled between all four of them as Maddy inspected her and Beca never felt so uncomfortable before.

“Here Bunny,” Chloe decided to step in sensing her friend’s anxiety. “Jess and I know Beca. I promise you’ll be fast friends if you give her a chance,” Chloe winked with a smile.

“No. I want Jessica,” Maddy said before she ran inside leaving the adults shocked.

“I’m sorry. I’ll talk-” Aubrey started after a moment but Beca cut her off.

“She’s having an emotional episode. Can I go and try myself?” Beca asked shyly.

“Her room is the second door at the left,” Aubrey nodded with a frown at Beca’s request.

 

Beca knew about these ‘bad reactions’ and she hoped she could help the little girl. Even if she didn’t get the job, she could imagine how Maddy was feeling.

 

“Maddy? Can you open up?” Beca asked softly after knocking on the door but nothing came. “Maddy?” She tried again but it was in vain.

 

Frowning to herself, she tried to think like a child. She was pretty introverted herself so she had a few hiding places that - that’s it! A hiding place! Beca high-five herself mentally and walked to the few doors opening and closing them. None of them seemed to have a hidden room.

 

It wasn't till she reached the bottom of the stairs that she heard it.

 

Silently, she walked closer to the small door under the staircase and sat beside it before knocking softly.

 

“Maddy? It's Beca,” she waited for an answer. “I know you're here,” she tried again after a few moments.

“Go away. I don't want you,” the coldness in the voice did something to Beca.

“I'm here to help, little one. I promise that if you don’t like me after a few days, you'll never see me again. But we have to know each other to find out,” Beca never spoke above her normal tone. She knew patience was the key with kids.

 

After a few too-long seconds of silence, the door opened and a closed off girl stood there expectantly analyzing Beca. The brunette couldn't help but fidget in place. She hated being inspected. “Okay,” Maddy stepped aside and Beca was glad she was small enough to fit in there.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Maddy,” Beca voiced when they settled comfortably in front of each other. “Jessica told me a lot about you. You know she loves you, right?” Beca continued as she watched the girl playing Fruit Ninja on her tablet. “She made me promise that we'll visit her often. Would you like that?” Beca smiled at the instant response.

“For real? Can she come here and play with us too?” Maddy's eyes had a certain glow and Beca knew why Maddy was so against Jessica leaving her.

“Of course,” they sat there while Maddy busied herself and Beca observed silently. One of the things she liked about working with kids in the spectrum was that they weren't much talkative like others. The silence was something she appreciated and she'd contently sit here watching fruits being cut with a katana.

 

But after a while, she grew tired of the game so she decided to try. “Do you have constellations?” She broke the silence, taking Maddy’s attention.

“I can't have constellations,” the girl rolled her eyes. “They're something untouchable.” Beca had to laugh at that.

“I mean the game. You have to join the dots to form different constellations,” Maddy's face lighted up like Christmas and Beca smiled fondly.

“Can I get it?” the girl pressed her fingers quickly here and there and handed her the tablet.

“Mhmm,” Beca obliged happily as she searched through the app store for the game.

 

After she had installed it and ran the basic, they both say side by side as they created the different constellations together. Maybe she’d bond with the girl and everything would be fine, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I promise I'm working on it.. Give me your thoughts, guys? <3


End file.
